


Broken || Negan [TWD]

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: Kris left her family years ago and though she can feel that they're alive, somehow, she doesn't expect to ever see them again. Kris has joined the Saviors and when they visit Alexandria, Kris comes face-to-face with her father. Her family drama isn't something Kris wants to deal with, so she finds comfort in Negan, something she does more often than she'd care to admit. But when she finds out just what Negan did, it could change the course of Kris' whole life.[short story : three parts]©2016//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Blood

Kris hadn't seen her family since the prison. It was kind of hard to believe it had been so long, but she didn't really think of her family much. Last she'd seen them, her mother had been pregnant with another man's baby, stirring shit up as usual. Her father was some amazing leader that everyone looked up to. Carl, her brother, was the only one she truly missed. But he had been too young to leave with her. Besides, she knew her parents wouldn't let Carl go anyway. Yet they'd let her.

The day was a hot one and Kris wished she hadn't agreed to go with Negan this time. But she'd backed out of his little head-bashing party a few nights before, so she felt obligated to join him at Alexandria. She'd seen Negan crack skulls before, so that was nothing new. It just wasn't something she particularly enjoyed.

"Little pig, little pig!" Negan called through the gate. "Let. Me. In."

A few seconds later, the gate slowly opened, revealing a guy on the other side. He had a defiant look on his face and had the gall to ask Negan who he was. After that, Kris stopped listening. It was always the same at these things. Negan would act all intimidating and the people would do whatever he said and nothing exciting would happen―

"Kristina?"

Kris looked up and froze. Her father was staring back at her. Negan smirked and looked from Rick to Kris. "You two know each other?" he asked, amused.

"She's my daughter," Rick finally said, not taking his eyes off me.

"Well!" Negan exclaimed. "Isn't this a surprise!"

Negan motioned for everyone to start taking their half of Rick's things, leaving just Kris, Negan, Rick, and Daryl standing there. Kris swallowed, not looking at any of them. How could she? She'd left her family years ago, Daryl too. And now she was with the man who had killed two of their people. She didn't even know who was gone. God, she was so selfish.

"Krissy," Rick said. "Kristina, you're―I thought you were dead."

"Why?" Kris snapped. "Thought I couldn't survive without you?" How could she be so cold to him, still? After all this time? Of course, she still blamed him for what had happened with Shane, when he'd lost his temper. Where had Rick been then? She knew it was unfair to blame Rick for that, but Kris couldn't help it. He hadn't been there when she'd needed him for so long. And when he'd finally showed up, things had been different. She couldn't explain it, but Kris and Rick hadn't had the same father-daughter relationship and that hurt her more than anything.

Rick's gaze dropped to the ground, before looking up at her again. "That's not what I meant," he said. "Can we just talk?"

Negan was watching all of this with a smirk; Kris was surprised he'd managed to keep his mouth shut this long.

"I don't wanna talk to you. I want to see Carl."

"Kris, we really need to talk. Your mother, she―"

"What slept with another of your best friends? Typical Mom, screwing―"

"She's dead, Kristina."

Kris stopped and pushed down the guilt. "Of course she is," Kris replied. "And the baby?"

Rick nodded. "The baby's fine. Her name's Judith."

"Good. That's good. Look, just tell Carl I'm alive, okay? And that I love him." Kris turned and got back on the mail truck that she'd ridden in on with Negan. She was no longer interested in seeing any part of Alexandria. And there was no way Negan was going to get her to.

Negan came over and stood on the first step, looking up at her. Kris and Negan had an odd relationship, which mostly consisted of one of them doing something stupid or crazy and the other comforting them with either actual talking or sex. It was usually sex, but Negan was wearing a serious expression as he stared up at the girl. She wasn't in the mood to talk and would much rather have been back in Negan's room, doing anything but. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked her.

Kris breathed out slowly and looked down at Negan, meeting his brown eyes. "Yeah," she said. "I'm great. Just peachy."

Negan stared at her and she knew that he could see through all her bullshit―he always could. "We'll talk back at the Sanctuary."

"Can't wait."

 


	2. Pain

Neither Negan nor Kris said anything on the way back to the Sanctuary. Negan was in a good mood―Kris could tell―but he was surprisingly resisting the urge to talk about just how much fun he'd had in Alexandria. Kris wasn't sure why Negan treated her the way he did or how the two of them had come to have such an odd relationship, but, as sad as it was, Negan was Kris' only friend. The two of them were close, emotionally and sexually, and they were always there for each other.

When they reached the Sanctuary, Kris hopped from the truck, the strap of her gun over her shoulder. She was headed back to her dorm, ready to just be alone. Oddly enough, Kris wasn't in the mood to talk to Negan or to anyone. A sudden wave of sadness had washed over her and Kris just wanted to mourn her mother. Lori Grimes hadn't been perfect, by any means, but she had been there when Rick hadn't. And even though Kris and her family had been estranged for years, knowing that her mother was dead was like a stab to the heart.

Kris went straight to her dorm, ignoring Dwight's calls for her get back there and help them. She barely heard Negan tell him to shut the hell up before she reached her room, closing the door after her. As soon as she was alone, it was like something snapped inside of her and she was choking on a sob, a hand against the wall as she tried to hold herself up. Kris' chest hurt as she fell to the floor, unable to hold it back any longer.

When Negan found Kris a few minutes later, she felt his arms go around her, holding her to him as she cried.

* * *

_Kris watched her mother and Shane. The two of them were getting closer and closer. Kris wondered if her mother thought she and everyone else in the small camp were blind or just stupid. They all saw how Lori and Shane interacted. Most of them probably understood why Lori would be close with Shane―he'd saved her, Carl, and Kris, bringing them to Atlanta to try and find Kris' grandparents, and everyone seemed to be sure that Rick was dead―but Kris didn't get it. Even if her father was dead, it had only been a few months since they'd left him in that hospital. How could Lori move on so quickly?_

_It was a particularly warm day just outside Atlanta when Kris decided she'd had enough pretending. Shane and Lori were standing too close, just outside their tent, and Kris couldn't take it anymore. She'd been thinking about her father a lot recently, as her birthday had just passed and he hadn't been there. It was then that it had suddenly hit Kris that her father wasn't coming, that he was dead, along with nearly everyone else in the goddamn world. So seeing her mother with Shane, it just finally got to be too much._

_"Seriously?" Kris said, stalking over to the two of them. Lori seemed genuinely confused, but Kris could tell from the look on Shane's face that he knew what she was referring to. Which only pissed her off more._

_"Kristina, what―" Lori started, but Shane interrupted her._

_"You know what, Lori," he said firmly, keeping his gaze on Kris. "You're mad about your mother and I―I get that. But Rick, he's...he's gone, Krissy."_

_"You don't get to call me that," she snapped. Only her father called her Krissy, not this impostor. "You don't know that he's dead. And even if he is, you were his_ best friend _. And now you're screwing his wife?"_

_Lori frowned and put her Mother face on. "Kris, it's not like that," she said._

_"Sure it is. We've all seen you. Even before the world went to shit. I saw it and I'm sure Dad saw it, too. They way you two looked at each other. At least you had the decency to wait until he was dead, though, right? Good for you! Mother of the goddamn year―"_

_Kris felt the sting of the slap before she realized what had happened. At first, she thought it was Lori who'd hit her, but she knew her mother would never do that. They'd had tons of fights before and Lori had never laid a hand on her daughter. Kris' glare landed on Shane, her palm to her still-stinging cheek. Lori was gaping at him and Kris saw Dale angrily approaching out of the corner of her eye._

_"I'm sorry," Shane said, but he was looking at Lori, not Kris. Lori shook her head angrily and walked away, Shane following after her._

_"Are you okay?" Dale asked. His expression said he wasn't too surprised at what Shane had just done. Kris knew Dale wasn't too fond of Shane as it was._

_Kris bit back tears. "I'm fine," she lied. "I just...need to be alone."_

 

Save


	3. End

When Kris finally regained her composure, she pulled back from Negan. He was staring at her worriedly and that was odd in and of itself. But Kris ignored it, because she didn't have any room for more weirdness in her life, not then. Things had just gotten a hell of a lot more complicated for her. Her boss and only friend had apparently killed two of her other friends―she hadn't even bothered to ask who yet, she wasn't sure she wanted to know―and now that she knew her father and brother were alive, Kris wanted a relationship with them. She knew that would never work, though. Not since she served Negan.

"You okay?" Negan asked her quietly, his hands on her shoulders as they both knelt on the dirty floor of her room.

Kris shook her head. Negan opened his mouth to speak, but she put a finger to his lips. "I don't wanna talk," she said. "Distract me."

Even as Negan nodded and pressed his lips to hers, hoisting her off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist, Kris knew it was wrong. Rather than asking about the two people of hers he'd killed, Kris was about to have sex with him. Then again, those people weren't really her people anymore, were they? No, Kris had left them a long time ago. Who knew how many of them had died since she'd left? Did it even really matter? Negan hadn't killed Daryl or her father or brother. As long as he hadn't killed Glenn, who had basically taught Kris to survive while her father was thought dead and her mother was busy with Shane, she didn't really care. As callous as that may sound, Kris didn't really give a shit about that many people.

Kris' back collided with the wall. One of Negan's hands was on her thigh, the other was slowly sliding up her back, under shirt. Kris was trying to let herself get lost in him, to let Negan take away the pain the way he usually did, but it just wasn't working this time. She had to know who he'd killed. Then she could concentrate. Then she could let herself try to move on and maybe figure out a way to have some sort of relationship with her family and still be loyal to Negan.

"Wait, wait," Kris said, out of breath. Negan stopped and looked at her, clearly out of breath himself. "Negan, I―I need you to tell me who you killed the other night. Which of my―Rick's―people did you kill?"

Negan smirked at her and she knew what he was going to say next. "Oh, Kris," he said. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about bein' a Savior?"

Kris shook her head. They were still in that same position―Kris' back against the wall, her legs around Negan's hips. "It's not that," she replied. "I just need to know. Those people were my family once. Some of them...Some of them still are."

"Fine. The Asian and the ginger."

Kris didn't know who the 'ginger' was he was referring to, but her heart dropped when he told her he'd killed the Asian. Glenn. Kris pushed Negan away. He let her feet fall to the floor, but grabbed her shoulders, not letting go. Kris tried to fight. She couldn't believe she'd just been about to sleep with this man. The man who had killed Glenn. The man who now ruled over her father and brother and half-sister, who treated Daryl like a dog.

"Let go of me!" Kris shouted at him, but he wouldn't let go.

"What the hell is your problem?" he said just as loudly. "I'm your family now! You work for me!"

Kris finally got free of him and ran, grabbing her gun from the floor where she'd dropped it earlier. She pointed the gun at Negan, who was smirking at her like she was insane. Maybe she was. No one pointed a gun at Negan and lived to tell the tale. Kris wasn't thinking clearly, though. The only thing she could think about was how maybe she could have done something if she'd actually gone with Negan that night. Maybe she could have saved her father and her brother, Daryl and Glenn. Or maybe they all would have died. That would probably be better than the situation they were in now, honestly.

Negan shook his head. "You better pull the fuckin' trigger now," he said slowly. "Cause you're not getting another chance."

The gun was shaking in Kris' hands. Some twisted part of her loved Negan, but he'd killed her family. She had to kill him, she had to get back to them, to apologize for everything and try to make things right. Kris shook her head, ready to pull the trigger. For a split second, she saw fear in Negan's eyes―

And then Kris fell to the ground, the gun sliding out of her hand. Kris' cheek was pressed against the cold floor as she realized she'd just been shot. The pain came all at once, exploding like a bomb in her back, fire spreading. She vaguely felt the warm and wet feeling of blood spreading around her hands that were by her sides. Negan was by her in an instant, shouting obscenities at whoever had shot Kris. That was what she was thinking about in that moment―not her father or her brother, not about Glenn―but how Negan was still defending her after she'd just been about to kill him.

Kris found the strength to bring her blood-soaked hand up, searching for Negan's. He took her hand in his. With a final squeeze, everything went black.

 


	4. Lies

Negan gritted his teeth as Kris took her last breath. He had known she was going to pull that damn trigger, but he hadn't cared. There wasn't much that Negan cared much about anymore at all. But Kris had been one thing he did care about, as strange as it was to even consider. Since Lucille, love hadn't been anything he ever considered. And he hadn't been in love with Kris, not in the slightest, but it was the closest he had ever come since losing his first wife.

Placing Kris' hand gently on the floor by her lifeless body, Negan stood and faced Simon, who was still holding the gun that had done her in. Negan grabbed the barrel of the gun and jerked it from Simon's hand, turning it so that the barrel was under Simon's chin. Negan grabbed Simon's shirt and slammed him against the wall roughly.

"What the fuck did you do?" Negan shouted.

Simon was clearly terrified, something Negan had only seen himself cause. Good. Negan wanted him scared. "That bitch was gonna kill you!" Simon shouted right back.

Negan forced himself to take a breath. He couldn't let himself ruin everything he'd built just for a girl. Losing his shit now would only make him look weak. Negan released his grip on Simon and tucked the gun into his waistband, though he really wanted to beat the shit out of Simon right then.

"We're going back to Alexandria," he said through gritted teeth. "Get everybody together."

"We just came from―"

Negan found himself grabbing Simon by the throat. "Simon, I swear to God, you'd better do what I fuckin' say before I fuckin' kill you," he said quietly, right in Simon's face. Simon nodded once and Negan released him.

Slowly, Negan took a breath and turned to look down at Kris' lifeless body. Negan wasn't a good man, that was something he'd realized and accepted long ago. But he did have some morals, a code. And the least he could do was take Kris back to Rick, her father. Had it been anyone else, and Negan would have gotten rid of the body like he did any other. But this was Kris, and he knew what she would want. Even if Kris hated him in those final moments, he respected the girl enough to do this for her.

Negan moved Kris onto her back and then picked her up bridal style, carrying her out of her room and towards the trucks. He told one of the others to get him a sheet and then wrapped the girl in it, placing her in the back of the mail truck. Negan climbed into the back with her and told Simon to go. He knew going back to Alexandria―especially with Rick's dead daughter in the back of the truck―could only end one of two ways: one, Rick would continue to be Negan's bitch and not put up a fight all, or two, Rick would finally snap, like Negan suspected he'd been wanting to do this whole time.

When they finally arrived back at Alexandria, Negan was happy to see that the gates opened almost immediately this time. At least they'd learned _something_. Negan hopped from the back of the mail truck, carrying Kris' body with him. Rick was waiting at the gate and Negan watched as his face fell. Resisting the urge to smirk, Negan stopped a few feet away from Rick.

"She wanted to come back here," Negan said. "Before...this happened."

Rick looked from Kris' body to Negan. "Did you do this?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Negan shook his head and passed Kris' body to Rick, trying to act indifferent. "No," he replied. "I didn't do it."

"Why'd you bring her back?"

"It was what she wanted. I wasn't exactly in the mood to clean it up."

Rick looked angry for a second, but then a look of realization dawned on his face. "You cared about her, didn't you?" he asked.

Negan was a bit surprised at Rick's reaction. At least he wouldn't have to deal with putting Rick in his place again. It seemed he was choosing to continue being Negan's bitch. Negan could live with that. "That doesn't matter. Look, just make sure you get my shit. We'll be back soon."

They all got back into their vehicles and drove away from Alexandria, Negan hoping Rick couldn't see through his bullshit, but not really caring either way. Negan was still in charge. Now he just had to deal with Simon.

 

 


End file.
